paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcturus
Arcturus is an OC that belongs to TheShapeJumper GD. Arcturus is a vampire pup. He was bitten by one of the last ones in the world, long ago. After he was bitten, he became a vampire, and he was immortal, and dead. He lived long after that event that changed his life, having to watch as his friends and family had passed. He now has become nocturnal so that he sleeps during the day, when the sun shines, and avoids garlic, as these two factors, sunlight and garlic, can destroy vampires. He wanted to have some kind of way to reverse time to that moment, so that he would have a chance to redo that moment, to make sure he would not become a vampire. That's when he found Traitor, who had promised him that he would turn Arcturus into a normal pup once more, once he had received TigerKitty's powers. Traitor tricked him into joining the dark side, and becoming part of his army. When Traitor possesses Ryder, Traitor slowly starts to disappear. When he was turned into a normal ghost again by TigerKitty, Traitor kicked Arcturus out of his army to join the PAW Patrol to repay them for turning Traitor into a full ghost again. Arcturus became infuriated with him, and he felt betrayed when he remembered Traitor's promise, and when TigerKitty explained to him that bringing the dead back to life was almost impossible, and would take a miracle for that to happen. After Arcturus joined the PAW Patrol, he wanted Traitor to fail at possessing TigerKitty, to make sure that if Arcturus didn't get what he wanted, Traitor wouldn't either. Arcturus has white fur everywhere, and he has long fangs that are always red. Why? It's certainly not blood; It's strawberries that he has sucked dry. His eyes are blood red. He also wears an eyepatch over his left eye, the one he's blind in. He also has a dark cloak to get around places during the day if he must. He is very calm and patient, except for when he feels betrayed. In which case, he gets mad. He also gets very mad when someone is bugging him while he's under a lot of stress or trying to focus. The fact that he is a vampire means that he hates garlic and sunshine. When he is exposed to bright lights from a flashlight or light bulb, touches sunlight, or when someone holds garlic in front of him, he will instinctively let out a very loud hiss that almost always grabs the attention of whoever is nearby. *He was bitten and turned into a vampire on June 7th, 1342. *He is named after a star. *Despite being a vampire, he hates the taste of blood. *He is blind in his left eye. *He does not use modern technology. *He is nocturnal, which means he sleeps during the day, but if he has to get around to places during the day, he wears a dark cloak. *Over the years of being a vampire, he has developed a fear of garlic. *As a vampire, he has the ability to . . . **Suck fruits dry to gain energy from them, which also drains the fruit of its color. He mostly eats strawberries, though. **Control weather. **Absorb and transfer energy, which also gives him the ability to give that energy to other living things, healing them. **Mentally move nearby objects. (Telekinesis) **Heal from wounds very quickly. **Not be affected by time due to immortality. **Temporarily become invisible. Chase and Skye's big surprise. Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian (Sequel To Above Story) Rocky's Test of Love (Sequel To Above Story) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male pups Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup